Godzilla Unleashed: The Fight for Survival
by Godkombat21
Summary: Though the Vortaak had long been defeated, a new threat has arisen as strange crystals have begun tearing the very planet apart. Now it is up to Earth's monsters to rid their home of this crystal menace and vanquish who or whatever it is that brought this plague upon their planet. (Essentially a novelization of the story mode)
1. Day One: Escape Monster Island

**Day One: Escape from Monster Island**

* * *

 _GDF Base-12:30 AM_

Years had passed since the Vortaak's latest invasion, though Spacegodzilla had been soundly defeated, and the alien invaders were forced to flee, the Global Defense Force were sure to remain vigilante. Though as the years went by, things had been eerily quiet, the Vortaak wouldn't dare show their face after such a punishing defeat and even the Kaiju of Earth seemed relatively calm...too calm. But just as the GDF seemed put at ease, something appeared near Earth's atmosphere...

"Um sir, you may want to see this."

Commander Tagaki rushed over to his Specialist, Kenji Miku.

"What is it Miku?"

She pointed at her screen "Our lunar sensors have detected multiple objects heading straight for Earth."

"Are they alien ships?" The commander asked leaning forward.

"No sir, readings indicated that they are meteorites...hundreds of them." Her screen lit up with several red dots indicating the asteroids heading for several of Earth's major cities.

The Commander's face tensed. "Why didn't our deep space probes pick them up until now?"

"That's what's so strange, they just...appeared...materialized out of nowhere."

The Commander looked closer at the screen, taking note of the red dots advancing quickly towards the Earth. "They're heading straight for us, there's no time for counter measures." He turned to the others in the room. "Send out a global alert!" He bellowed to sending all the specialists scrambling. He turned back to Miku. "How long till impact?"

There was a then a massive tremor accompanied by an earth shattering boom.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Check on the monsters!" The commander ordered frantically. "The meteors may have damaged the force fields!"

Miku brought up surveillance of Monster Island. "The island's taken several small hits but...what a minute...something strange is happening!" The Commander leaned in watching as several strange structures began to grow from the impact zones. "It looks like some sort of...crystal formation."

The commander's eyes widened. "My god...I have a hunch the Vortaak are behind this, an invasion can't be far behind. But right now we need to keep the monsters from escaping the island."

 _Monster Island-8:30 AM_

Monster Island, truly a godsend for humanity. The oddly beautiful island served as a home to a decent chunk of Earth's monsters who for the most part seemed content to remain on the island and live their lives without humanity to disturb them. Nevertheless, the GDF (ever so vigilante) took precautions to make certain the monsters who lived on the island remained there even placing an invisible barrier around the the entire island. Though this day it would seem the monster of Earth's peaceful lives would be disturbed once more.

The very ground rumbled as a thundering yawn echoed through the trees. It seemed the late night meteor shower had oddly enough, not roused The King of the Monsters in the slightest. Though as he shook his head trying to shake of the remaining grogginess, he couldn't help but notice the change in his surroundings. Encircling his den were several crystals, almost as large as him. Curious Godzilla straddled up to one of them, there was a strange energy radiating from them that seemed so foreign and yet...familiar to the King of the Monsters. However Godzilla's thoughts were interrupted as a cry seemingly of distress echoed through the air. Godzilla rushed from his den, taking note of Fire Rodan whom also seemed aroused by the cry. The duo soon arrived to the source of the cry, it appears that three large crystals had sprouted in the entrance to Anguirus' den, trapping the poor monster inside. Godzilla waisted no time, taking a deep breath, as stream of red atomic fire escaped his jaws, but much to his surprise, his signature atomic breath appeared to have no effect. In fact, the crystals completely reflected his atomic breath. Rodan attempted to dive bomb into the crystal barrier but even at his top speed, the barrier didn't budge. At that point Godzilla had decided that this task would require "the old fashion approach". Stepping up to the barrier he began striking hit has hard as he could. Rodan continued to strike it as well and soon the combined might of the two monsters was finally enough to shatter the barrier and free their friend.

Anguirus let out a roar in gratitude, but was interrupted as he noticed several crystals sprouting near the bay. Godzilla and Fire Rodan looked around watching as more crystals sprouted up at a feverish pace. Interestingly enough they weren't the only ones taking note of this development. Nearby Baragon emerged from his den, investigating the commotion he had heard earlier, Mothra slithered out of the jungle and even King Caesar appeared to have climbed from his little "stand" on the side of the mountain. The monsters all gathered observing this strange development then they noticed a particularly large crystal smash through the GDF island base, disabling the force field. Something wasn't right, it had been years since Godzilla had vanquished doppelgänger from beyond the stars but these crystals just didn't sit right with the King of the Monsters, and if these were what he thought they were, then the Earth, their home could be in great danger, and they'd be damned if they'd be stuck there while the Earth's in danger.

Sharing his concerns with his comrades (at least in his own way), Godzilla and his fellow Earth monsters knew what they had to do. Stomping over to the now exposed GDF base, the monster smashed the structures that had been keeping the barrier active, disabling the force field around the island. With a rallying roar Godzilla and his comrades began swimming out to sea. Though he still wasn't sure what it was, something about these crystals didn't sit right with Godzilla, and he felt that very soon he and his comrades would need to defend their home once more.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** As you can probably gather, this story will mostly be following the POV of the Earth Defenders, though on occasion it will shift to the GDF and the Aliens (with a few Mutants from time to time)


	2. Day Two: A Taste of Power

**Day Two: A Taste of Power**

 _5:30 PM-Incoming Distress Call from San Francisco_

"It's the big one folks...damn have split us wide open. Right down the San Andres, and the bay is pouring in like it's Niagara Falls. Hell of a sight, if anyone can here us out there, we're in a world of hurt people."

 _End Transmission_

 _GDF Base-5:45 PM_

Responding to the recent distress signal received by San Francisco, Miku brought up the city on her screen to get a visual on the damages, but what she found as she looked at the screen appeared much more troublesome.

"What's this? A new crystal type?"

"You have something Miku?" The commander asked straddling up next to her.

"Sir this is a completely different crystal than what we've been seeing." She brought a radiation gauge of the crystal in question. "Look at these radiation readings...they're off the charts. It's just...surging with some strange, alien force."

"Yes and the monsters..." The commander shuttered slightly. "they'll be drawn to that radiation. We better scramble a mecha to that location ASAP! We'll see if it can recover a sample for Dr. Shiragami."

"But sir, we can't predict what effects the crystal radiation might have on our mecha." Miku turned to the commander with a look of uncertainty. "We might be placing them in danger."

"We'll have to risk it Miku..." The commander then pressed a button connecting him to an intercom in the launch zone. "Prepare MOGUERA for immediate launch!"

"Attention... This is not a drill. Initiate MOGUERA launch sequence!"

With that everyone scrambled to open the bay area as MOGUERA sprang to life.

Miku went back to the scene in San Fransisco. "The monsters can sense the power in these crystals...but we can't know their intentions."

 _San Fransisco Bay 7:30 PM_

Poor San Fransisco, along with Tokyo and a few others, the city of the Golden Gate Bridge always seemed like a prime spot for destructive monster battles, with the repair efforts becoming more and more costly, and the newest situation with the crystals was just the icing on the cake. It was here in the bay area that the waters rumbled slightly before the all to familiar dorsal plates of Godzilla arose from the waters. The King of the Monsters let out a roar perhaps signaling his arrival. He then looked around. Unfortunately it appeared none of his comrades had followed him to San Fransisco, everyone just went their own way upon leaving the island, though if the world looked like the city before him, it was probably for the best. The city looked completely wrecked, and for once Godzilla wasn't the culprit, the land in the bay area lone looked as though it had collapsed in on itself. Godzilla then spotted a peculiar crystal formation sprouted out on the island of Alcatraz. It had a strange yellow glow and appeared to spark almost like electricity.

Godzilla stomped up to the structure, somewhat oblivious of the prison he appeared to be stomping into the dirt. There was a strange power radiating from the crystal that just seemed...troubles to the king of the monsters. Without hesitation, the massive dinosaurian swung his tail shattering the structure somewhat to his surprise. It appeared it was quite fragile for something so developed. Nevertheless, Godzilla turned to the mainland, noticing several structures just like the one he had just shattered. Grunting slightly Godzilla stomped up to the bay, but almost immediately after setting foot on the dock, Godzilla could feel the trembling as if something big was right underneath Godzilla's feet. The King of the Monsters readied himself for a sneak attack when from the middle of the city emerged the mechanical source of the tremors. It was MOGUERA, the monster sized tank the GDF launched earlier, but something was strange about it, it radiated with the same energy as the crystal towers and even shared there sickening glow. It buzzed and hummed as if repeated some sort of madness mantra, and once its' sensors picked up Godzilla's presence it's weapons systems flared up. It appeared the mad mech was not about to allow Godzilla to destroy its' new found source of power without a fight. Godzilla rushed forward, as MOGUERA began unleashing everything in it's arsenal, Godzilla could brush off the missiles, but the variety of lasers, energy beams, and the chest mounted plasma maser proved enough to make the King of the Monsters stumble back a bit, yet it didn't deter Godzilla in the slightest. Regaining his balance, Godzilla charged forward again, this time forcing MOGUERA to hastily begin rolling backwards in order to avoid the determined monster, but in doing so, it left the crystal structure, it had so carefully guarded, wide open, allowing Godzilla to charge right through and shatter into shards. MOGUERA then briefly twitched and jolted as if something in its circuits were severed, Godzilla took notice of this as his reptilian brain began to piece things together. With every crystal he shatters, the more MOGUERA appears to return to its' (robotic) senses. That's when Godzilla had decided, the GDF's little attack tank could wait, the crystals were his priority, and as he looked around it appeared his job would become that much easier. It seemed the GDF had realized their mistake in sending MOGUERA out to the city as they're forces all seemed lined up and aiming at MOGUERA.

"It's become to powerful for the crystals!" The general's voice rang through the coms. "Concentrate all available fire power on MOGUERA!"

With that the military began opening fire on the massive mech, though their artillery hardly even phased the mech on wheels. Nevertheless, the barrage of missiles and gunfire seemed enough to grab the mad mech's attention. Leaving Godzilla, MOGUERA began opening fire on its' masters, Godzilla waisted no time, seeking out the other spires, Godzilla smash them one by one until one was left. At that moment MOGUERA's corrupted electronic brain apparently realized its' error, scrambling to step between Godzilla and the last of the crystal structure, MOGUERA yet again began unleashing everything in it's arsenal to keep the King of the Monsters at bay. This time, however, Godzilla was not going to be denied. He began to fire back at MOGUERA with his atomic breath, eventually locking beams with MOGUERA's plasma cannons and at first glance, they seemed evenly matched. However the military forces and Godzilla himself seemed to notice, MOGUERA's cannons appeared to be getting weaker. It seemed even with the crystals powering it, MOGUERA had drained his power reserves, eventually Godzilla's atomic breath over powered its' plasma cannons and the shock of the bast stunned the massive mech. Godzilla saw his opportunity, rushing forward, he grabbed MOGUERA by the throat and lifted it clear off the ground. With a sudden burst of strength Godzilla chucked the mechanical monstrosity several blocks behind him. It landed on its' back with a thunderous thud. At that point Godzilla took his opportunity and with a massive swipe of his paw, he shattered the last of the crystal structures. Almost immediately afterwards, the yellow energy dissipated from MOGUERA and the mech appeared to shut down. Godzilla let out a thunderous roar, knowing the day had been won. Now it was a matter of leaving the city before the GDF decided to turn their guns on him. As the GDF scrambled to retrieve the now deactivated MOGUERA, Godzilla began heading out to sea, somehow he could tell this incident would be just the beginning...


	3. Day Three: Frozen Terror

**Day Three: Frozen Terror**

 _9:30 AM-Incoming distress call from Sidney_

"The temperature's still dropping, we're at -20! The harbor is frozen solid, we're buried down here mate! The crystals seem to be generating the storm! It's like another ice age...I don't know how much longer we can hold on...wait a minute, crikey, what's that?! Some sort of enormous...rising crystal formation...it-it's alive! Book it mate! It's launching fire on us! Fall back! Fall back! Aaaaaahhhh-"

 _Transmission cut off_

 _Sidney Bay-10:30 AM_

Ah Sidney, Australia, once an ever famous hotspot for tourists with it's famous opera house, now reduced to barren frozen wasteland courtesy of the crystals. The GDF, in response to a particularly disturbing distress call earlier, had attempted to send armed forces to combat the alleged living crystals but the massive crystal barrier plus the various glaciers encircling the city made it nearly impossible to get any ground forces into the city. The frozen waters eliminated any possibility of naval units and even air units were shot down before they could get a solid report on just what it was that had the city under siege. At one point they considered deploying a mech, but after what happened in San Fransisco with MOGUERA, the GDF couldn't risk another of their mechs being corrupted by the crystals. At the moment it seemed as though Sidney was on it's own...

 _12:24 PM_

There was a low rumble followed by violent tremors in the center of the city, the Australian military stood by fearfully, expecting another crystal spire but to their surprise the object in question seemed flatter and much rounder, soon emerged the spiked quadruped monster, Anguirus. It appears the hardy monster had meticulously burrowed his way through the ice, perhaps having been attracted to the crystals' radiation. Anguirus let out a loud roar before shaking the snow off of its' body. It was pretty clear the freezing air was troubling for the reptilian monster, but for the planets' sake, Anguirus tried his best to power through the cold. No sooner had he emerged, Anguirus laid eyes upon a massive crystal tower situated in the center of several skyscrapers. Curiously and yet cautiously, Anguirus approached the tower, where then it appeared to spring to life, firing upon Anguirus with missile like crystal projectiles. Thinking fast, Anguirus spun around allowing the projectiles to bounce harmlessly off of his spiked carapace. Turning back to the spire, Anguiirus roared angrily before charging at it on all fours. Running straight through the base, the crystal spire began crumbling like the skyscrapers around it. Anguirus roared victoriously but was cut off by the feeling of another tremor, and soon before his very eyes, a second spire arose from the frozen ocean near the harbor. Anguirus grunted, somewhat frustrated as he began rushing towards the second spire. However this time, just before he could reach it, a wall of crystals began to encircle the tower blocking Anguirus off completely. Though this did nothing to deter the stubborn monster, he began swinging wildly at the wall before him. At that point the crystal tower began firing at Anguirus again, one projectile even striking him in the shoulder. This only further enraged Anguirus as he lunged forward like a rhino, shattering the wall, he spun, smashing the base of the base of the crystal with his tail, causing it to fall over like a chopped tree.

Falling on all fours to examine his wound, Anguirus hardly got the chance to breath before another tower sprouted, this one much larger than the other two. Letting out one last defiant roar Anguirus began to make one last charge to end this menace. As he approached however, he was knocked onto his back by some sort of nuclear pulse, quickly rising to his feet, Anguirus barely had time to take cover as the spire began firing projectiles just like the on before it. In spite of the pain in his shoulder, Anguirus reached for a near by building, lifting and throwing it at the crystal spire, the impact actually causing it to crack. At that point the crystal started firing a ray of concentrated energy, Anguirus ducked as it ripped through the buildings behind him. He lunged forward, carful to avoid the beam as it seemed to move in a circle around the crystal. Leaping over the crystal wall just before it could be erected, Anguirus dived head first into the one cracked section of the crystal, causing the crack to spread further. At that point the beam of energy, began to make its' way towards the stubborn monster, he sidestepped but still the beam brushed his leg. Anguirus grunted as an overwhelming numbness began to shoot up his leg, yet Anguirus refused to yield into it. Summoning all his strength, he continued to pummel the spire's weak point until the very structure it self began to shake as if ready to crumble, just as his movements began to slow, Anguirus landed one last powerful attack, causing the crystal structure to collapse in on itself. Knowing he'd finally won, Anguirus let out one more victorious roar before, his body fully stiffened and the monster stood frozen solid...

 _5:30 PM_

With the crystal towers soundly destroyed, the GDF were finally able to deploy evacuation crews along with air support into the city. Upon their arrival they were shocked to find Anguirus, still frozen, in the middle of the ice-covered ocean. As the crew began gathering the citizens, the air units kept eyes on Anguirus, unsure of what the monster may do once he thaws out. Suddenly he began to tremble and the GDF readied their weapons as Anguirus burst through his icy prison. With a roar more a kin to a yawn Anguirus began to stretch, clearly still somewhat stiff from the whole experience. He looked around making sure the crystal towers were gone, completely oblivious to the GDF forces. Once he had confirmed the towers were gone for good he turned back towards the ocean as he began to claw his way through the ice, clearly he did not wish to remain in this frozen wasteland any longer.


	4. Day Four: Friend in Need

**Day Four: A Friend in Need**

 _Monster Island-8:30 AM_

For the first time in over 20 years, Monster Island was quiet. With every monster off with there own business to attend to, the island seemed completely deserted, the GDF, having more pressing matters, had stopped observing the island since the barrier had fallen. Though as it turned out, there was one monster who hadn't been to eager to leave the island.

Varan, the lizard-like monster who menaced Tokyo back in 1958. While few monsters were on the island of their own accord, Varan was one of the few who hardly even tried to find a way to leave. He enjoyed the mountain ranges of the island and was all to content to be left to his own devices, and with the other monsters gone he seemed to be enjoying his solitude. As he slumbered by the mountainside of the island, he couldn't help but notice a strange sound in the distance. At first he payed no mind, but the sound persisted eventually awakening him prematurely. With a groggy yawn, Varan crawled up the mountain side to get a look at just what it was making that strange sound. As he gazed over the mountain, Varan couldn't help but notice a strange crystal near the bay. It had a sinister black shine to it, and looked as though there was some sort of cloud surrounding it. Leaping from the mountain, Varan glided down towards the crystal getting a closer look. Though he stood about a yard from hit, Varan could feel the power of the crystal radiating from it. As he took a step forward the something burst from the ground right under his foot causing Varan to fall backwards. As he rolled over back onto his feet, he saw who had knocked him over: It was the dinosaur known as Baragon, glowing with the same dark aura as the crystal. Varan stood up, grunting in annoyance. Baragon never picked a fight, in fact, he was one of the few monster Varan actually considered a friend, such an unprovoked action seemed so out of place for a monster such as Baragon. Voicing his annoyance with a low-pich hiss, Varan was taken aback as Baragon snarled at him. Varan attempted to back up, when Baragon suddenly leaped into the air, tackling Varan to the ground, attempting to slash at his throat. Varan roared in shock as he kicked the smaller monster off before he could tear into him. Something definitely wasn't right. Not only had Baragon attacked without being provoked, but he had went straight for the kill, something not even Godzilla would do. Varan stepped carefully, as Baragon seemed to mimic his movements, he seemed ready to strike at any moment. Though Varan couldn't help but notice that Baragon appeared to be defending the crystal. It didn't take long for Varan to put two and two together: the crystals must have been effecting his mind, so the solution, destroy the crystal. Varan let out a roar in an attempt to intimidate Baragon who only roared back in defiance.

 _Just outside Earth's Atmosphere_

20 years ago, an alien race, known as the Vortaak came to Earth with the intent of conquering it. Allying themselves with the infamous Spacegodzilla, and brainwashing most of Earth's monsters, the GDF were nearly powerless to combat them. And yet against all odds, Godzilla fought off the alien invaders, banishing his vile space-clone to another dimension and sending them fleeing from the planet. Even with this crushing defeat, their queen, Vorticia had been plotting her triumphant return for years. Amassing an army beyond what the GDF could comprehend and gathering some of the solar systems deadliest beasts, the Vortaak seemed ready to take the world by storm...had their mothership not been damaged by an asteroid. Yet, even with her mothership crippled, Vorticia continued to monitor the Earth, watching as these strange crystal seemed to be tearing the plant apart from within...and empowered the monsters of Earth.

"My Queen!" Vorticia activated her communicator.

"What is it?"

"The Seatopians have agreed to aid in our invasion. They've summoned Megalon to serve our cause."

"Excellent, tell the Seatopians we have an assignment for their guardian..." she summoned a holographic projection of Earth. "Send him to these coordinates."

 _Back on Earth_

Baragon rushed foward teeth bared, Varan leapt straight over him, taking to the skies as he did so. Almost immediately, Baragon opened his mouth as a stream of fire escaped his jaws. Varan circled in the air, doing his best to avoid the flames, he screeched in pain as the flames brushed his leg, causing him to crash into the ground. Baragon then leapt onto Varan, clamping on his arm as he attempted to defend himself. Varan roared, clawing furiously at Baragons head though it did nothing to loosen the small monster's grip. In desperation Varan let out a high pitch sonic screech which did wonders on Baragons' sensitive ears. Eventually he found the horrible sound unbearable and released his grip on Varan's arm. Varan hobbled on to his feet, gripping his arm in pain, had Baragon not let go when he did, he would have surely bit into the bone. Seizing the opportunity while Baragon was still recovering from the sonic attack, Varan took his chance, rushing forward he curled into a ball, smashing right through the crystal. He turned to Baragon, who still glowed with the foul aura meaning there must have been more crystals like that one. Varan leapt into the air as he began gliding, surveying the area to find any other crystals, sure enough there was one near the GDF base and another near the volcano. No sooner had Varan landed near the GDF base, Baragon once again burst from the ground, this time landing directly on Varan's back. Varan rolled, kicking Baragon in the side, and tossing him to the side. Baragon quickly rolled back onto is feet, snarling at Varan with the ferocity of a rabid animal. Varan roared, reaching for a nearby boulder and chucking it at Baragon, who merely dived underground to avoid it. Not wishing to simply wait for Baragon to leap out again, Varan began to rush towards the base, spotting the second energy crystal in the center of the base. No sooner had he found it though, Baragon emerged, this time impaling Varan in the stomach with the horn on his head as he leapt up. Varan screeched in pain as he hobbled backwards, clutching his stomach area. Baragon charged forward, his teeth bared. Varan barely managed to sidestep, though that didn't stop Baragon, who swiftly turned and charged once again. But this was just what Varan wanted, sidestepping again, Baragon had no time to react as this time he went crashing straight through the second crystal, shattering it instantly. Baragon snarled as he frantically started brushing the shards from his eyes. This time Varan began to flee, though the pain he felt was immense, he know if he was to survive, he must destroy the last crystal. No sooner had he arrived at the volcano area, a powerful blast of electrical energy struck him in the chest sending Varan flying back.

His vision blurred, Varan staggered back to his feet as he got a look at his attacker. Standing between him and the last of the crystals was the massive beetle god himself, Megalon. Varan roared angrily, trying to mask his pain to this mysterious attacker, but Megalon wasn't phased. Varan ran forward, prompting Megalon to fire one of his napalm bombs at him, Varan leapt over the bomb, kicking Megalon in the chest as he landed. Megalon stumbled back with a low growl, Varan coughed, still reeling from his injuries. Megalon saw his chance and kicked Varan hard in his chest. Varan fell to the ground as Megalon stomped on his injured arm, causing him to screech in pain. Megalon growled almost as if he was laughing at his injured foe, as he continued to beat the Earth monster within every inch of his life. Varan was barely still conscious once Megalon decided to turn his attention to the crystal. As he approached it though, there was aloud growl before, something heavy slammed right into Megalon's back. It was Baragon, not the least bit pleased at the subterranean invader trying to steal his power. He clawed furiously at the back of Megalon's head before searing him with his fire breath. Megalon screeched in pain as the flames burned his exoskeleton. Planting his drill arms into the ground, Megalon managed to force the smaller monster off of his back with a quick pulse of electric energy. No sooner had the beetle god risen to his feet, Baragon had leapt of his back and continued to bathe Megalon in flames. Megalon roared as he tried firing back with his horn laser, but to the beetle god's surprise, Baragon's black aura completely blocked it. Baragon then lunged at Megalon, striking him in the chest with his horn sending him stumbling back. While the two fought, Varan stumbled to get back on his feet, his arm was bleeding badly and his stomach area felt like it was on fire, but he managed to fight through the pain. He looked over to see Baragon and Megalon had completely left the crystal unattended while they clashed and took his chance. With his one good arm, he grabbed a nearby boulder and tossed it with all his might at the crystal. Unfortunately, while it did crack, the crystal still stood. Though at that point, Baragon's fire breath clashed with Megalon's horn laser causing small explosion that forced Megalon flying backwards, smashing the crystal and knocking the foul beetle unconscious. At that moment, Varan gave in to his injuries, falling over as the dark aura on Baragon vanished.

 _Several Hours later..._

Varan awoke, still slightly dizzy. He shook his head and looked around, he noticed he appeared to be in some sort of den with various interconnecting tunnels. It didn't take long for him to notice Baragon standing guard near the den entrance. As Varan crawled forward, he noticed his the bleeding on his arm had ceased but his stomach area still ached. Baragon noticed his friend crawling forward and approached with a soft growl. Varan sighed as it appeared Baragon had come back to his senses and returned to his peaceful self. He looked out towards the den entrance, curiously there was no sign of Megalon. It appeared the beetle god fled while Varan was out having failed to retrieve whatever he had come to the island for. Baragon crawled up next to Varan, giving him a look that screamed "I'm sorry", apparently he was somewhat aware of what he had done under the crystals influence. Varan growled as if to assure his friend that he knew that he wasn't himself. One thing was clear though, it seemed something was happening to their planet, and if they didn't do something, there won't be an island for Varan to call home. Baragon grunted, it seems his friend needed to be filled in on the situation...

 _The Vortaak Mothership_

"M-My queen." A soldier nervously stepped up to Vorticia.

"What have you to report?" She said impatiently.

"I-I'm sorry your highness, but Megalon was unable to retrieve the power of the crystals. O-Our mission has failed."

"Failed?" The queen scoffed. "Hardly." She brought up surveillance of the fight on Monster Island. "We've now seen first hand what these crystals are capable of." She observed the savagery in Baragon's fighting style under the crystal's influence. "Such power..." She said longingly then turned to her soldier. "Inform our armies we have a new objective. If Earth is to be ours, we must gain the power of these crystals for our own monsters."

"Y-Yes my queen." And with that the soldier hurried off.

Vorticia turned to the containment field of the three headed dragon, King Ghidorah.

"Soon my pet, I will make you the strongest monster in the entire galaxy, and all will know the awesome power of the Vortaak..."


	5. Day Five: Enter General Gyozen

**Day Five: Enter General Gyozen**

 _10:30 AM-Incoming distress call from London_

"Mayday, mayday, Global Defense emergency! It's the crystals, t-they're generating some sort of anti-gravity vortex! Bloody Hell, all of London has been completey ripped from the Earth! I-I can't believe my eyes! The city is...it's floating high in the sky in the vortex, Unbelievable! Oh god...I think I'm going to be ill!"

 _End Transmission_.

 _GDF Base-10:50 AM_

"Sir..." Miku said hardly believing her screen.

"More bad news?" The commander asked walking over to Miku.

"It's London sir," She brought up the city on it's screen. "the city, it's been completely ripped from the Earth. Our sensors indicated it's the crystals doing."

"My god..."

"That's not the worst part, ours sensors indicate that an air-born monster is approaching the city along with another monster beneath it."

"Just what we need..." The Commander groaned. "We need to get those people out of the city before things get really bad," He activated the intercom to the landing zone. "Initiate Jet Jaguar launch sequence, I want him in London within the hour."

"ETA: should be 30 minutes sir." Miku said still glued to her screen.

"Good, Have evacuation forces shadowing him. If we don't act fast people will die."

"Right away sir."

 _London-11:15 AM_

A large shadow loomed over the city as something be seemed to be circling the area. Once it had properly surveyed its' surroundings, it came down for a landing. It was the giant Pteranodon, Rodan (or Fire Rodan as others knew him), it appeared the strange gravity vortex had attracted the flying monster to the city, though whether out curiosity or a sense of danger, one could truly never know. Looking around, Rodan spotted three strange teal crystal structures around the edges of the city. Recalling his experience on the island Rodan hastily began smashing them, perhaps thinking the city would return to Earth if he did so. Just then there was a rumble on the floating city, grabbing the large pterosaur's attention. Then from the ground, emerged a familiar beetle god, his carapace slightly burned and with grievous scars on his back. Rodan screeched at the alien intruder, as Megalon realized he was not alone. It seemed Megalon had fled towards London after his failure on Monster Island, and somehow got swept up in the gravity field generated by the crystals. Nevertheless, he was not about to let another of Earth's monsters get the better of him. Roaring at the pterosaur, Megalon lunged forward, hoping to spear him with his drill hands. Rodan simply took to the air, leaving the slow and lumbering beetle in his dust. With an angry growl, Megalon began firing at Rodan with his horn laser, Rodan easily avoid the laser, literally flying circles around the beetle monster, he suddenly dive bombed, slamming his feet into Megalon's chest and knocking into a bridge. Megalon roared angrily has he stood up, but no sooner had he stood, Rodan head butted him, striking him twice with his wings, before kicking him back again. Megalon grunted be spitting out several napalm bombs, igniting the ground around Rodan. This didn't bother Rodan in the slightest, in fact, he enjoyed the heat. Megalon growled, this avian monster was even more infuriating than the little runt back on the island. In his rage, Megalon charged at Rodan, who quickly took to the air, grabbing a nearby building, Megalon chucked it at the pterosaur who narrowly avoided it. Rodan then made a u-turn and began fire back at Megalon with his own uranium heat beam, striking him in the chest and back of the head. Megalon roared with rage as he began shooting at the pterosaur once more with his horn laser but still to no avail. Finally Megalon had enough, as soon as Rodan began to dive bomb towards him, Megalon lifted both drill hands above his head, slamming them onto Rodan as soon as he got close. The screeched in pain as Megalon stomped hard on his back, having finally pinned the speedy pterosaur down. He lifted his hand up, ready to drill into the spine of his foe, when a sudden burst of energy struck him in the face, sending him flying backwards.

Rodan stumbled to his feet as he looked up to greet his savior. It was the mech martial artist, Jet Jaguar. Apparently between the two monsters, it had registered in Jet Jaguar's electronic brain that Megalon was the greater threat, so for now, Rodan was not an issue. Megalon stumbled to his feet as he got a good look at just who had blindsided him. The sight of Jet Jaguar only infuriated the beetle god even more, after all, it was partially that hunk of metals fault he lost to Godzilla all those years ago. Roaring towards the sky, Megalon bashed his two drills together, apparently signifying his intentions to reduce Jet Jaguar to scrap metal. Jet Jaguar only gave a simple gesture: "Bring it on". Megalon, charged forward coming in for a punch, Jet Jaguar blocked his trill arm with little effort, he kneed Megalon in the stomach before punching him twice in the face. He then grabbed Megalon by the arm, flipping him over on the ground like a rag-doll. Megalon grunted as he landed with a thunderous boom. At that moment Rodan decided to join in the brawl, flying over he grabbed Megalon by his shoulders with his massive talons and began dragging the beetle across the ground. He then tossed him into the air and just before Megalon hit the ground, Rodan tackled him, sending him crashing into the shore. The beetle god groaned. It was pretty obvious he was outnumbered and outmatched, but still he refused to let himself be bested by Jet Jaguar a second time. Stumbling to try and stand, Megalon placed his drills together before diving into the ground. Rodan quickly flew over to the burrow, before taking a deep breath and fired his uranium heat beam straight into it. About 10 seconds later, Megalon emerged, wreathed in flames and screeching in agony. Jet Jaguar wasted no time, growing nearly twice his size, he delivered a very punishing kick to Megalon's chest, one could almost hear the beetle god's shell crack. That was too much for the desperate beetle to take though, crashing into the Big Ben clocktower, Megalon attempted to sit up as is vision blurred, but quickly fell back finally losing consciousness.

Rodan screeched in victory, while Jet Jaguar returned to his default size. He then turned his attention Rodan, seemingly contemplating whether or not to neutralize the giant pterosaur as well, yet given Rodan assisted him in taking out Megalon, Jet Jaguar's electronic brain seemed to conclude that the pterosaur was an ally. He gave a subtle nod as Rodan took off clearly having finished his business in London. At that point the evacuation efforts were able to commence.

 _The GDF Roundtable-5:30 PM_

"So Gentlemen, as you can see we are faced with a global scale disaster." Commander Tagaki reported to the GDF Council. "Several major cities have been...infected by these giant crystals. You are all to aware of the catastrophic effect they're having on the planet." Several images of the world's major cities appeared on the screen. "Earthquakes, volcanic eruptions, severe climate shifts...they're even beginning to affect Earth's gravitational flow."

"Not to mention that we now have monsters running loose, right Commander?" General Gyozen, former commander of the Atoragon, interrupted. "Their failure to contain the monsters has only worsened our predicament."

"That's not fair!" Miku shouted. "It was the crystal meteors, they caused the monsters to escape. There was no way we could have..."

"Miku, enough!" The Commander hushed.

"Young lady, Admiral Gyozen, please. The escaped monsters have not yet posed a critical threat." The head councilman said, silencing both of them. "These crystals could, however, potentially rip this entire planet apart! We must take action to stop them from spreading further...or I fear this could be the end of civilization as we know it. Solutions people!"

There as a brief silence as no one at the council truly know how to combat the crystals. Eventually General Gyozen stood.

"Well since this council seems to be out of ideas, I propose we re-commission the Atoragon. It's the largest vessel available to us. Our maser weapons have proven ineffective against the crystals. I'll use Atoragon's drill nose to shatter them from underground."

"Admiral, with all do respect, it has been 10 years since you've captained the Atoragon, the ship is in no condition for battle. Surely you can't be-"

"The Atoragon is our best hope of destroying this crystal menace. No one has better understanding of the ship's capabilities than myself! Now I will resume my command of the Atoragon." The general sat back down. "With the council's approval of course."

"Admiral..."

"Look gentlemen, there isn't time for discussion. It's time to take action!"

"We'll...deliberate once we've properly weighed our options." The councilman said, shaking his head.

The General nodded as he whispered under his breath. "Once I have regained control of the Atoragon, it will be time to settle an old score..."


End file.
